


Dramatic License

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Playwrights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Dramatic License

It wasn't exactly what he'd call historically _accurate_ , but Aziraphale had to admit he had a soft spot for Mr Wilde's play, even if he remembered Salome as being less of an exotic vamp and more of a sweet seven-year-old girl cursed with really horrible parents. Still, it made for a more dramatic story this way, he thought, closing the book gently, and wiping his eyes. Mr Wilde had always been good for dramatic stories.

He put the book away and read the short notice in the paper over again, sighing. All stories had to end some time.

Poor Oscar.


End file.
